


Kiss it better?

by Accio_pitch



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Scars, Soft Andrew Minyard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accio_pitch/pseuds/Accio_pitch
Summary: Growing up, Neil never received any comfort whenever he got hurt. But now he has Andrew.5 times Andrew kisses Neil's ouches better and one time Neil returns the gesture.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 50
Kudos: 513





	Kiss it better?

**Author's Note:**

> SoFt, so soft. My babies deserve to be soft!  
> I stubbed my toe and got all emotional so I wrote this.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy! Kisses xx

I.

It had started as a joke. Sort of.

Neil and Andrew were in the dorm with Kevin, working on homework. Although Neil wasn't entirely sure what Kevin was doing and was growing increasingly annoyed when the tall striker would stand up at random intervals before sitting back down again with a loud huff.

If Kevin wanted attention, Neil wasn't going to give him any. He was still kind of pissed off from this morning's practice, when Kevin fumbled a shot and had the audacity to blame Neil. 

Jackass.

Neil was fully absorbed into his math textbook, when the sound of the front door slamming closed startled him.

"Shit. Ow." His flinch caused the page he was currently on, to slice a fine cut down his index finger.

It wasn't anything major, Neil had had worse (obviously) but it was deep enough to draw blood and sting like a bitch.

This was Kevin's fucking fault. Bastard.

"What." Andrew looked over to him, something flashed in his hazel eyes. But it was too quick for Neil to decipher.

"Papercut." Neil hissed before sticking his finger in his mouth to stop the blood. Andrew grimaced slightly. "Nasty one too!"

"Idiot." Andrew rolled his eyes and turned back to his laptop.

Neil took his finger out of his mouth, the tangy metallic taste of blood still on his tongue, and wiped his finger across his jeans to rid it of spit. Of course, he immediately regretted that decision when the stinging pain increased drastically at the friction. 

Neil whimpered.

Andrew turned in his chair and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Neil walked over to Andrew pouting,  
"Kiss it better?" He mumbled, brandishing his finger and raising it to Andrew.

Andrew glared before whispering an unamused "dumbass" and leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Neil's injured finger.

"All better?" Andrew deadpanned.

"Yes, actually." Neil mused, looking at his finger. He always knew Andrew's kisses were like magic.

II.

The next time it happened, they had just arrived back at fox tower from an away game.

It was late and dark and Neil had managed to hit his knee on his dresser.  
Andrew turned to him at the sound of the loud thud and mumbled curse.

"I'm fi–okay, just the stupid fucking dresser!" He kicked it as if to scold the furniture for existing. Another jolt of pain. "Ah!'

"Your stupidity astounds me."

"Ha. Ha. You like it, don't lie."

"Careful Josten or the next appendage you hit off that dresser will be your head. Hard."

Neil laughed before limping to his bunk to sit beside Andrew. He was rubbing at his newly injured leg when he remembered something.

He turned to face Andrew only to find the blonde's attention already on him. "Kiss it better?"  
Andrew rolled his eyes.  
Neil wondered if there would ever be a day, Andrew would manage to roll his eyes right out of his head.

"Pants off."

Neil complied easily, stripping off his sweatpants with a slight wince.

Andrew sat on the floor in front of him, staring for a moment. When he found what he was looking for in Neil's eyes he leant forwards and brushed a kiss to Neil's knee before trailing soft little pecks down to his foot. Neil sighed in contentment.

"All better?" Andrew asked dryly.

"Yes. Thank you." Neil hummed, reaching out his hand and letting it hover over Andrew's cheek. The blonde reached a hand of his own up and held Neil's, pressing it to his cheek and rubbing his thumb over tired knuckles.

They were comfortable to just sit and relish in the soft touch for a few more peaceful moments before readying themselves for bed.

As Neil was drifting off, the sounds of Andrew's quiet breathing beside him and Kevin's loud snores across the room, he thought to himself,

Magic.

III.

The next time it happened was at 3am on a Tuesday night– or morning, depending on how you want to look at it.

It had become a sort of routine for the two. Every bruise, scrape or bump was met with a question and a kiss.  
Sometimes Neil contemplated walking into things on purpose if it meant Andrew would keep giving him healing kisses, but each time he dismissed the thought. It would only detract from how special it was and he doubted Andrew would be happy with the idea of Neil intentionally hurting himself, especially for a reason such as that one.  
The shared softness was still new to them, but not unwelcome. Neil didn't want to do anything that could potentially jeopardize that.

This time was slightly different.

Neil woke up panting, sweat dripping from his brow. The nightmares would come and go, most nights when he woke, he wouldn't be able to recall anymore than a few disjointed fragments. A cruel woman's laugh. Bare feet on bloodstained concrete. The sound of a lead pipe hitting something soft and the sight of a small black '1'.

This night was different. He could still feel the hollow pain in his chest at the sight of Andrew lying there cold and limp. This was a new dream, one he wished wouldn't return to haunt him like the others had.

His sudden jerk to consciousness must have woken the blonde as the next thing he knew, Andrew's curled fist had slammed into his ribs.

A strangled noise escaped Neil's lips as the wind was knocked out of him. Andrew sat upright, immediately alert and looked at him. Neil was absently rubbing at his chest as he gained his breath back.

"Sorry I woke you," Neil whispered into the dark. Andrew's eyes narrowed. A beat of silence, then, "Follow."

Neil did. Neither of them worried about waking Kevin. He slept like the dead anyway.

Andrew sat on his desk and pushed open the window whilst lighting a cigarette and handing it to the redhead, then lighting a second.

They sat there for a while just breathing in smoke and watching small drops of rain pitter patter against the glass.

"Nightmare." It wasn't a question, just a meer statement of fact. Neil took comfort in Andrew's certainties.

"Mhm." Neil nodded. He took a small drag of his cigarette to rekindle the flame and held it close to his face. He watched as Andrew stubbed out his finished one but not light another.

"It was different this time though. I dreamt– I dreamt about you….about losing you. I–" Neil paused, thinking over his words. When Andrew didn't respond and just calmly looked at him, he continued. "It scared me. The thought of losing you– you're important to me Andrew, I don't think– I wouldn't be able to handle it." Neil's voice was small, reserved. He stared into hazel eyes, grounding himself, reassuring that the blonde was really here in front of him.

"Don't make me push you out that window." Andrew's dry tone startled a laugh out of Neil.  
"You're an idiot. I am not going anywhere and neither are you. We're safe." We're safe. We are safe.

Andrew was still looking at Neil, his heavy lidded gaze focused on the hand Neil was using to absently rub at his chest.

"It's probably gonna bruise, y'know." Neil spoke a little brighter. Andrew's eyebrow twitched.

"Looks like you're gonna have to make it up to me." 

"And how do you propose I do that?" He asked.

Neil pretended to think for a moment and stubbed out his cigarette.  
"Hmm, guess you'll just have to kiss it better."

Andrew tutted. He returned his gaze to Neil's face. 

Neil swore he could feel his cheeks heat as they pinkened. Andrew always seemed to have that effect on him these days.

"Go on." He jested before he lost any confidence.

Andrew's palm pressed gently into Neil's clothed chest, a moment later his face followed, the small sound of a kiss being nestled into the warm fabric.  
Andrew leaned back, his hand trailing up Neil's neck to rest on his jaw and fingers soothed over his cheekbone.

Neil dipped his head and placed a delicate kiss of his own to the side of Andrew's palm.

"Andrew, yes or no?" He whispered to the blonde only a few inches away.

Andrew seemed to study Neil's face for a moment longer, his fingers still lightly brushing across Neil's cheek.  
"Yes."

The kiss was as soft and gentle as the ones leading up to it, yet firm and reassuring. Magic.

Neil sighed as they broke apart, eyes still closed for a lingering instant. 

"Better."

"Yes."

IV.

Neil and Andrew were once again alone in the dorm. They had found that to be the case more often now. It seemed to Neil that the other foxes had taken a sudden interest in Kevin and demanded his presence.

Everytime Neil brought this particular observation to Andrew, the goal keeper would look at him as if he were being particularly obtuse.

They were standing in the kitchen on a Saturday morning. They hadn't felt up to a trip to Eden's twilight last night, much to Nicky's protests, and Kevin had ended up in the girls dorm for an impromptu drinking competition with Allison.  
From the looks of things he had passed out there as well. Neil shared this thought with the blonde man beside him as they waited for their coffee to finish brewing.

"Mm. When have you known Kevin to drink and not blackout? It's not all that surprising."

"I suppose…" Neil grabbed two mugs and the milk from the fridge. "What do you feel like doing today?"

Andrew poured the coffee. Black for Neil and milk and three sugars for himself. And handed one to the redhead. "I have a paper due. What do you want to do Neil."

Neil accepted the mug, cradling between his hands and immediately taking a sip. He hissed as the liquid burned his tongue and hastily swallowed.

"Could you not have waited for it to cool, or do you lack all common sense." Andrew chastised as he took the mug back from Neil and placed it back on the counter.

"Probably the latter to be honest." Neil drawled as he prodded the roof of his mouth with his numb yet simultaneously sore tongue.

"Tsk." Andrew leaned back against the counter with arms crossed over his broad chest.  
"What. Aren't you going to ask me to kiss it better?" He chided.

"Hmm? Oh. Okay. Yes!"  
Andrew raised an unimpressed brow.

"I was joking."

"I wasn't. Yes or no 'Drew?"

Andrew stepped towards him again one hand beside his hip, the other on his neck. "Yes."

The first press of lips was unyielding and relentless. Andrew tapped two of his fingers against Neil's jaw, and Neil opened his mouth to the blonde on the second.

Each stroke of tongue, each graze of teeth against a bottom lip, sent a spark of electricity down Neil's spine and through his fingertips.

Magic. Magic. Magic.

He sighed into the kiss as Andrew placed a strong palm to his hip and squeezed slightly before breaking away. Lips kiss bitten and slightly parted.

"All better?" He asked. 

God. He's so beautiful, Neil thought.

Neil wanted more. He felt like he was drowning, Andrew's heady kisses, the only thing keeping him afloat.

"Hmm, not quite yet.." Neil murmured bringing his hands up to thread his fingers through soft white gold hair.

Andrew's other hand trailed down to rest on Neil's other hip.  
"No?" He asked, amusement in his molten amber eyes.

"Mm. Maybe you should kiss me again– just to be safe."

He did.

Neil was suddenly incredibly grateful for Kevin's newfound friendship with the other foxes.

V.

The Foxes were playing the Breckenridge Jackals.

It was a brutal game and the Foxes were winning, a fact the Jackals were clearly incensed by.

As the time went on, the Foxes found themselves targets of illegal checks and countless fouls. Matt had already been red carded for throwing down his racquet and brawling with his mark. Allison had been substituted early after she took a nasty spill and couldn't get up.

The Jackals were playing mean, so the Foxes played dirty.

Kevin and Neil implemented a few new barely legal tactics and had managed to score 10-6.

It was during the last minute of the game, when Neil found himself being thrown to the plexiglass wall, knocking the ball from his racquet.

Damn that hurt. He thought and the ball rolled away and got scooped up. He was just about to score another goal.

Part of Neil was grateful the game was nearly over, he could just about see as a Jackal striker stepped forward to take the last shot on goal only to be viciously denied moments before the final buzzer sounded.  
His shoulder was smarting something awful.

After the respective teams shook hands and Neil had been checked out by Abby, the foxes all piled into the locker rooms to wash up, singing praises and making plans to celebrate their victory.

"How bad is it?" Andrew was watching him as he took the rest of his gear off, leaving only his undershirt and shorts. He still wasn't keen on the thought of changing out in front of anyone other than Andrew or maybe Abby.

"Abby said it will be fine, just some bruising. I'll have to ice it when we get back to the dorms."

Andrew hummed, seemingly satisfied. He prodded at Neil's shoulder, earning a slight glare.

Noting Neil's unappreciative scowl, Andrew drawled "Do you want me to kiss it better?" In quiet Russian. Face carefully blank.

Neil took a look around the locker room, only Aaron remained, the others must already be showering off.

Deeming them safe from any unwanted comments on how,'cute they are! oh my god guys, did you see that?'  
Neil nodded up at the goalie.

Andrew craned his neck down placing a magic healing kiss on Neil's bruised shoulder.

"Better."

"Better."

Aaron gave them an odd look but said nothing and walked to the showers.

+1

Andrew was up on the roof, smoking his way through a pack of cigarettes.  
His arms were itching under his bands, he flicked a half smoked cigarette off the edge and lit another.

The anniversary of his stay at Easthaven was approaching. Andrew detested the affect it still held over him as his brain bombarded him with unwanted memories.

Another cigarette was sacrificed off the roof with a quiet grunt.

"Well that's just wasteful. Not to mention dangerous, what if it were to land on an unassuming passerby?"  
Neil, the idiot, sat beside him.

"Good. Would teach them to be more aware of their surroundings." Andrew rasped in return, not daring to shift his eyes from the horizon.

He heard Neil huff a sweet laugh and shuffle slightly closer, careful to keep a few inches between them.

"What's wrong? You seem... irritated."

Fuck Neil for being able to read him so well.

"My scars. Proust."

Neil hummed thoughtfully, understanding written across his face.

Seriously. Fuck. Neil.

Andrew's fingers skirted across the black fabric stretched across his forearms and toyed at the edges.

He ground out his cigarette against the concrete. Giving up on them making him feel any better, and let out a breath before facing his idiot.

"I could always– Do you….do you want me to kiss them better– You're always doing it for me whenever I'm hurting and it's..it's nice. You don't have to agree, it's okay if you say no. It's just a thought." Neil stammered, cheeks pink from the cold, and waited patiently for Andrew's response, hopeful glint in his doe like eyes.

Andrew looked to his arms, Neil had seen his scars before, had traced them with calloused fingertips, but this would be new.

Andrew thought about whether he would be okay with it. It could be good to replace old memories with new ones, with Neil– with his Neil.

He held his right arm out to the waiting redhead and watched his eyes widen slightly before relaxing.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes until it's a no." Andrew stated as Neil made eye contact. The setting sun only seemed to make his auburn hair glow and blue, blue eyes stand out even more vividly.

Fuck Neil Josten.

Neil tentatively pulled the awaiting band off his arm, setting it beside him. He lifted his head and looked at Andrew once more before gently pressing his face to Andrew's scarred wrist.

His lips were cold and slightly chapped, but Andrew paid no mind and focused on the sensation, soothing its way up his arm.

With a final lingering kiss to the inside of his elbow, Neil looked up.  
"Is this okay?" He uttered.

"Yes." Andrew whispered back, offering up his second arm.

This time was even better now he knew what to expect. He closed his eyes and breathed, letting the feeling of delicate kisses and pacifying fingers ease his troubles.

This was a new step in their 'this', he bet Bee would be proud when he told her.

Neil nuzzled his face against him, auburn curls ticking at his bicep.

Yes, this was nice.

Better. He thought to himself.

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. It's late, I'm tired. Hopefully this isn't too OOC, I tried.
> 
> ༼ つ ◕‿◕ ༽つ ♡
> 
> Comments and kudos really make my day! I'd be happy doing another one of these someday if anyone would be interested.
> 
> Wishing you a good day/night wherever you are!


End file.
